


图3

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Relationships: Jisung/Taeyong, Sungyong, 星容, 朴志晟/李泰容
Kudos: 31





	图3

我睡觉很浅，风吹草动都醒，所以李泰容过来跟我睡，我半夜被她弄醒好几次。

她睡觉好多动，我想和她保持一点距离，她睡着睡着就贴过来，不是把手心贴在我的胳膊上，就是脸颊枕着我肩膀，明明姿势别扭得很，她却舒服得发出哼哼，我盯着她脑袋想干脆把她踢下床，可是她又会哭，真的很麻烦。

后半夜干脆没有闭眼，我想她平时也这样睡在我爸旁边，我就觉得肚子里在烧，真的很想把她踹下床。

我也许琢磨出了什么是好什么是坏。让李泰容哭的都是坏的，所以我坏透了。

那之后但凡我爸喝醉李泰容都跑来跟我睡，我想她根本不觉得后妈跟继子睡一张床有什么问题，大概因为她是小动物。

我的床不大，只要我不绷直了身子我就铁定能碰到她，我睡觉渐渐连胳膊肘都不敢弯，因为会顶到她胸，她竟然还会爬起来叫痛，委屈极了，我想你有本事就别跟我睡，竟然还怪到我头上来，明明胸前根本没有二两肉。

别的没什么变化，我在学校照样混日子，本来写作文多了一件保护我小妈免受我爸殴打的英勇事迹，又因为老师说写出来影响不好，我的点子又被推翻，最后没写成。

等我的初中三年接近尾声，小卖部后面的猫猫也长大了不少，我不想上课的时候几乎一直跟它泡在一起，搞得我同桌问我是不是和初一的小学妹偷偷谈恋爱，他妈的，精虫上脑的家伙。

虽然我学习不好，但是我还是要学，因为我爸指望我考上个好高中，而李泰容非常不想我出去打工。

她说现在人都要上大学才有好日子过。

我知道到时候我爸肯定死的比李泰容早，所以以后还要我养她，李泰容也许是在为自己顾虑，因为她没工作，如果我赚不到钱，我俩都得吃苦。

我自己是一点都不在乎以后做什么工作的，到头来我也只是普通人，如果不是李泰容突然和我爸结婚，我肯定高中毕业就远走他乡随便找个体力活，自己养活自己就足够了。

中考冲刺的时候我还是努力学习的，连猫都不去看了，认认真真写着卷子，回家也写到半夜，起来洗漱的时候能看见李泰容已经不声不响地溜进来躺在我床上，抱着我的被子睡得很香。

后来我爸也意识到我马上要中考，连应酬都不常去，晚上时常能看到他回来吃饭，李泰容在我房间睡的次数也慢慢变少，晚上我就安稳多了。

我们家说不上特别小，但是也没大到哪儿去，我本来觉得能听见我爸鼾声四起已经很遭罪，但我没想到我还能听见李泰容叫床。

中考总是有倒计时的，我清楚地记得倒计时前七天，晚上大概十点刚过，他俩在卧室做爱。

我知道李泰容以前肯定有跟我爸做过，但从来不是这种时候，我在，而且我醒着。

我没法专心写那道大题，几何图形的直线都被李泰容叫得软颤，我盯着卷面感觉全身都不能动，可是李泰容明明没有盯着我。

做爱是怎么一回事我还是明白的，班上的男同学有讲，我也看过一些影片，其他人的那种欢愉我没有共鸣，但李泰容叫得实在是好听。

她本来就像小动物，我从房间里走出去的时候她的声音越来越近，一声声娇哼的掉在我耳朵里，我的裤子又觉得紧，这次是很紧。

我不想猜她在用什么姿势躺在床上，也不想知道她是不是穿着那件廉价蕾丝睡裙，像上次我跟我爸打架一样肩带扯在一边。

会把乳头露出来吗？

我给了自己一个脑瓜崩，那些想法立刻飞出去，眼前已经是他们卧室的门，而我觉得我的愤怒足够我头发冒火。

李泰容的叫声很清楚，软绵绵的没什么力气，一下一下好像快要死过去了，真的有那么爽吗？

我的脑子这时候不做主导，等我反应过来的时候已经一脚踹在门上，亏我还穿的拖鞋。

“操你妈的，能不能小声点？干什么，打算给我生个弟弟？”

里面的声音戛然而止，我气得眼前都要变成红色，要不是他们在做爱，我早踹进去破口大骂。

准确的来说戛然而止的只有李泰容，我爸以前也带过别的女人回来，我十二岁的时候就踹过这扇门，他已经不稀奇了。

她好像是努力想停下来的，我爸很显然没有，我转身觉得警告到位了，她却突然尖锐地呻吟一声，然后把我钉在原地。

“志…志晟……别弄了，志晟在外面——啊……”

我本来一年四季都手脚冰冷，谁让我手长脚长，现在好了，我的手心滚烫得像刚开的沸水，脸上已经烧得感觉不到了。

李泰容什么意思？

我转身就锤了一拳紧闭的房门，嘴里的脏话像倒豆子一样噼里啪啦地骂了出来，等我停下来的时候骨节上又像以前一样出血。

我意识到我已经快两个月没有打架了。

后来他们声音反正小了下去，我坐回自己书桌前面一直到十二点都写不下去一个字，于是我决定睡觉。

李泰容可能到现在都愚钝的不知道我觉浅，她刚打开我房间的门我其实就已经醒了。

我浑身都紧绷起来，这就像我的打架状态，通常情况下是随时准备给对手一拳，但现在只是为了预备随时躲开。

不管她要干什么，反正要先躲开。

她呼吸很急促，我闭着眼睛所以听得更清楚，我很熟悉这种呼吸状态，她是才刚刚哭过。

真不知道这女的哪来这么多眼泪。

我的手已经在被子底下握成拳头，她坐在我床边大概有一会儿，然后我逐渐听到她的呼吸靠近。

我觉得我的脑子里的全部警报都拉响了。

我睁开眼睛的时候举起手去挡，直接盖住她的嘴唇，停在我额头上方。

她的嘴唇软软的蹭着我的手心，热的，我的裤子前一会儿刚好现在又紧了。

我忍了又忍才没有出口成脏，她瞪大了眼睛呜呜叫，我的拇指扣着她的下巴所以她动不了，于是她又用手去抓我的手腕，整个人都在使力。

我最后还是松开了她，坐起来盯着她的眼睛，这次不会动不了，因为她眼里装满了愧疚。

她大概也没酝酿好说什么，张了张嘴心虚地摸着胳膊，然后很委屈地喊我的名字。

“志晟……”

“你刚刚要干什么？”

她看起来被抓住了把柄，眼睛又睁的很大，好像准备立刻缩成一团。

我能把她的心思猜的八九不离十，她就是那么笨，连我这种人都能猜她。

“不要用亲那死老头的嘴来亲我，”我这回抓住她的视线不放，直直盯进去，希望她能看到我有多愤怒，根本不给她解释的机会：“恶心。”

然后我只是转身躺下，用背对着她，希望白天赶紧到来。

我觉得我想的没错，她就是上帝派来折磨我的。

就算我不信神，我还是要说上帝操你妈逼。

我指望她乖乖滚出去然后关门，然后留给我剩下的平静的几个小时，不然我在学校肯定是要睡觉的。

她还是坐着不走，我本来想看看谁能耗到最后，但我还是忍不住扭过头想要把她骂出去。

她斜着躺下来，然后又把胳膊伸到我腰上，然后整个人从后面贴上来。

就跟那天一样，抱着我不放。

我不知道我是不是全身的皮肤都很灵敏，她的胸比之前要大一点，可能是刚刚做爱被弄肿的，手指又紧紧箍着我的腰，可是我的整个脑子都在想她的胸。

我总是在想她的胸，明明她只有那么一点儿弧度。

“志晟。”

她往我耳朵边说话，我又一动都不能动了。

“志晟，我想对你好…”她慢慢地又带着委屈的腔调说：“你能不能，对我也好一点？”

好一点？

我没跟她说过我有病，我爸也不知道我有病，我侧过脸能看到她近在咫尺的脸蛋，脸颊肉鼓鼓的。

我哪是是想对你好，我的裤子越变越勒，手掌握成拳头，我想操你。

我也想做我爸能做的事，这个老酒鬼甚至没有给她买一个戒指，她看起来根本不像他的。

我也想做那些事，我想把我硬得发痛的阴茎塞进她身体里，想亲她的嘴唇，想把她的乳头咬肿，想操她。

她的胸还紧紧贴在我背上，我知道我明天是肯定要在学校蒙头大睡的。


End file.
